


Spanking - between Show and Reality

by Rose Wilder (romansilence)



Series: The Artist and the Counsellor [5]
Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Sex, semi-public, spanking BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilence/pseuds/Rose%20Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a show at the "warehouse" does not fulfil the expectations, a spanking exhibition, Jacqy and Tory find their own enjoyment firstst the club and then at home as do their friends. Takes place before "Get a room", but after the events in the last chapter of my e-book "On her Knees".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking - between Show and Reality

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Victoria, Jacqueline and their friends were sitting at a low couch table in ‘The Warehouse’. The nightclub belonged to Patricia and Elena, old friends who had fulfilled one of their dreams with the cross of a normal nightclub on the ground floor and an exclusive lifestyle club on the upper levels, complete with a big common room with play niches and the marble statue of a bound woman that had been a gift from Jacqueline and Victoria. There also were a couple of smaller rooms for private parties, theme rooms, and all the equipment for discipline and bondage imaginable.

The six women observed a play scene taking place on a small dais in the main room of the scene portion of the club, with waning interest. It was supposed to show a Victorian scene of Domestic Discipline but all of it was fake, the clothes, the mannerisms, the acting, and most obviously of all the spanking.

The man’s costume was passable, but the upper part of the woman’s dress had only a flimsy corset instead of the tightly laced whale bones ones the upper class at the time had been wearing. The skirt part didn’t have nearly enough layers and instead of knickers the woman was wearing almost modern panties. The most positive thing one could say of the female performer was that she at least knew how to walk in the also not very Victorian six-inch high-heels.

Their conversation, the husband berating the wife for an unnamed wrong and the wife apologising in a fearful voice, was stilted where it should have been formal and the vocabulary they used sounded more like they had gone fishing in Shakespeare’s collected works than what one would be liable to read in a Victorian novel, erotic or not. That of course could also be attributed to the basically non-existent acting skills of both performers.

None of that, however, would have been a reason to no longer follow the events on the small stage; no, it was the spanking that did it.

For everyone with eyes to see there was no denying that the earlier slaps on the woman’s admittedly ample buttocks had been too light to account for the colour change in her nether cheeks. In fact, they only had begun to glow red when he had caressed them after the hand-spanking which left only one logical conclusion: he had put some kind of make-up on her skin to let them appear red. For a public as knowledgeable as the one at ‘The Warehouse’ it was an almost laughable attempt. It even might have been funny had the performers not added insult to injury by having coated the cane with some kind of colour to better imitate cane marks.

As it was the six friends had turned their attention from the dais back to their table when a waiter with snugly fitting leather shorts and an oiled, finely muscled chest had deposited their next round of drinks. Marge took a sip from her root beer and absently caressed the back of Abby’s neck who was sitting next to her on a cushioned, oversized chair.

“Jacqy, how are your lock-picking skills?” She finally asked.

“I haven’t had any reason to use them in some time, Marge. Why? Lost the keys to Abby’s chastity belt?” Jacqueline answered.

“Let’s see, shall we?

Marge nudged the mini skirt Abby was wearing aside and revealed the neatly trimmed dark triangle between her slightly spread legs for all to see.

“Hmm, no chastity belt, this time.” 

She let her fingers glide over the inside of Abby’s upper right thigh. Abby spread her legs a bit wider in invitation.

Jacqueline smiled at their easy and relaxed manner, a sign that everything was still alright between them after Marge’s lapse into alcohol and domestic violence a few months ago. She also wished that she had made Victoria wear something as easily accessible as a skirt instead of the skin tight leather pants on which she had insisted.

Marge explored Abby’s folds and Abby elicited a soft moan. If it was for real or only to give their friends a show was anybody’s guess. In any case it was enough to incite AJ who was sitting in Sandra’s lap to open a few more buttons of the silk blouse the tall doctor was wearing to gain access to her lace clad breasts and tease them. Sandra pressed her chest out for more contact and whispered, “Please, Mistress, more.”

“You’re all wet, baby,” Marge said after she had held her glistening index finger in front of Abby’s mouth to be cleaned. “Is the show over there so arousing?”

Abby took her time cleaning the digit before she answered, “It’s more your presence, Master, and the vibrating butt plug you have me wear. Could you please dial it up another notch?”

“Are you sure that this is what you want, little one?”

“Please, Master.”

Marge smiled. She put one arm around Abby’s shoulders. She then reached into the pocket of her slacks and removed a remote control she put on the table, but didn’t yet change the setting. She looked expectantly at Abby whose blue eyes answered with a plea.

“Please, Master, just a tiny bit. I promise I’ll be good then and won’t ask for anything else that evening, please.”

Marge took the remote and pushed it to the maximum. Abby stifled a sharp shriek with her hand over her mouth, her eyes widened and her hips and buttocks rose involuntarily from her seat. Marge held her and let the tension rise before she allowed her to come and stopped the vibrations completely. Abby still rode her orgasm, oblivious to the partly amused, partly admiring, partly envious looks of their friends and possibly a few other patrons seated at neighbouring tables.

After she had calmed down a bit, Abby stretched and put a soft kiss on Marge’s cheek, “Thank you, Master, for allowing me to come. I love you.”

“You’re welcome, little one, and you can thank me later when we’re home. For now, look at those hedonists,” Marge said and gestured towards Jacqueline and Victoria.

Victoria who had been sitting on Jacqueline’s lap was now straddling her Mistress. They were locked in a passionate kiss. Jacqy had captured Tory’s hands behind her back and held them tight with one of her own. Her other hand had found it’s way under Tory’s knitted, formfitting top and made her pert nipples stand up proudly. Had they not both been wearing leather trousers, lesser material would have been soaked through with their juices.

Sandra whistled softly at the sight of their friends who were oblivious to anyone else. AJ pinched her right nipple to make her change her focus and Sandra immediately found her Mistress’ eyes, smiled and tried to sneak her hand under AJ’s skirt.

“Freeze, Missy. What do you think you’re doing? What did I tell you before coming here?” AJ asked.

“I… I’m sorry, Mistress. You said that I’m not allowed to touch you intimately without your permission and… and that I’m also not allowed to ask to touch you that way. I’m sorry,” Sandra stammered.

“And?” AJ insisted.

“And it won’t happen again tonight, I promise.”

“And?”

“Please, punish me.”

Sandra’s eyes were cast down and no one would have recognised the sometimes volatile trauma surgeon and ER chief in the obviously contrite woman. AJ put a finger under her chin to make her look up. Their eyes met and they burst out laughing.

That broke Jacqy and Tory’s kiss though they would have had to come up for air any moment anyway. Jacqueline registered the teasing smiles on their friends’ faces and decided to redirect their attention.

“So, Marge, why again do you need my lock-picking skills?” She asked.

“Oh, I just thought that we could break into those performers’ rooms and show them how a real spanking is done,” Marge answered with a teasing smile.

Tory had retaken her former position on Jacqueline’s lap, her wrists were still crossed behind her back and securely held by her Mistress’ strong hand. That, however, didn’t keep her from teasing Marge, “Be careful, Margaret Wilson, there’s an officer of the court present at this table and that sounds conspicuously like a conspiracy to commit a crime.”

The others laughed, Marge grinned and answered, “Well, there’s that, but I still think they’d deserve a lesson for the abysmal performance.”

“Oh, I don’t think that we’ll need to worry about that, guys,” Sandra said and pointed towards a tall figure striding towards the performers who where just leaving the dais.

“Wow, looks like Pat is on the war path,” AJ said.

“I really hope she reads them the riot act. That wasn’t a scene. It was a mockery,” Marge said with more vehemence than intended.

Abby turned a bit in her seat and put a hand on Marge’s cheek and the other on her arm, “Did they really make you that angry, my love?”

“No, I just… Yes, I guess they did. I don’t want to go there and beat them or what, but …” Marge fell silent and shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know.”

“Marge is right,” a new voice coming from her right said. Elena pulled a chair to the low table and sat down. “It wouldn’t have been so bad if it really had been a comedy act, and it could have been with some better play acting, but what they did was not intended to get people to laugh. Their contract is very clear on that. They tried to dupe a public who knows better. We all know how an ass looks after a heavy spanking or a caning. Pat will take care of it. From what I could see the six of you had some fun despite the quality of the official entertainment.”

“Oh, yes, we did,” Marge said. “Abby here did have a nice, big orgasm, Jacq and Tory heated up the room by at least two degrees with their steamy kiss and Sandy proved her talent for acting by making us believe that she’s really sorry for having disobeyed her Mistress, well, up ‘til they both burst out laughing. What was up with that, by the way?”

“Oh, I never forbade Sandy to touch me, at least not tonight. She made that up. It was just a bit of fun,” AJ answered. “That performance, will it hurt the club’s reputation, El?”

“No, at least I don’t think so. Everyone knows that they were a last minute replacement for the act we had initially hired. Robert already promised to do two bondage demonstrations to make up for it.”

“What happened? Did he tie himself up and lose the scissors to get loose?” Jacqueline asked with a relaxed smile while using her free hand to make Tory’s nipples stand at attention through the thin fabric of her top.

“Believe it or not, he sprained his wrist playing hoops with his ten year old nephew. He’s really embarrassed about that.”

Elena signalled for their bare-chested waiter to bring another round of drinks. Jacqueline and AJ were caressing their subs, each in her own way and thus heightened all of their arousal while Marge and Abby were whispering.

“El, Marge just had an idea. That performance, she thinks that we can’t let it stand like that. My Master thinks that it gives us all a bad name, all those who chose that lifestyle, and I agree. She thinks that we should round it up with a real spanking, the same number of strokes but not faked. We volunteer.”

“You would really do this for us? That were at least twenty-four strokes with the cane,” Elena said.

“That’s what friends are for, El, and it’s not like it would be the first time for me. I can take a sound spanking and that much and more with a cane without embarrassing my Master,” Abby answered.

“I’m humbled by your offer, Abby, Marge, but I can’t accept. I proposed the same thing to Patricia when I saw what was going on. It would have been an apt punishment because it was me who hired them, but she refused. She said that we have performances every week and that one performance gone wrong could not hurt the good work we did over the last six months,” Elena answered.

“And I was right,” Patricia said from behind. “I had at least a dozen offers to perform a real spanking on the way here. I won’t allow it, not to make up for our mistakes, but I told everyone to freely use the play niches if they feel the urge and there are already some preparations going on over there. I also had some requests to create some sort of amateur night to add to the performances and demonstrations we usually have. What do you think? Would that be something you would want to see?”

Elena had slid from the low chair to the floor when she had heard Pat’s voice and Patricia had taken her seat. The tall woman, she topped Jacqueline’s six feet plus by a few inches, looked a bit uncomfortable in the low chair until Elena gently helped her to stretch her legs under the table. Doing so, she kissed her Mistress’ boots and then leaned against the side of the chair. Patricia played with her hair and stroked her neck in recognition while she waited for their friends to give them an answer.

Sandra was the first to answer, “It sounds like a challenge, but I wouldn’t want anyone to recognise me or my Mistress while we’re up there.”

“Also, you would have to make sure that what’s happening on the dais is really consensual and that no Master or Mistress gets out of control. So, you need to reserve the right to interfere, and you should know exactly what they plan to do to avoid unpleasant surprises,” AJ added.

Marge nodded and absently slid her hand under Abby’s skirt to play with her still wet folds while Abby answered for them, “I can see my Master and myself up there, otherwise we would not have offered to do a spanking session now.”

Jacqueline and Victoria didn’t offer an opinion except for a nod from Jacqy at AJ words. Tory’s eyes, however, glazed over in some sort of anticipatory shimmer that was not missed by her Mistress.

“Is that something you would like to do, my Tory?”

“In a way. When we play, even with our friends, you’re always so involved you don’t really enjoy the show. I guess I’d like to perform for you, to show you my love and devotion,” Victoria said softly enough to be only heard by her Mistress.

Jacqueline commented her words with another heated kiss, still keeping Victoria’s hands immobilised behind her back.

“Looks like the two of you need some privacy, Jacq,” Pat said while she pulled Elena in her lap and began to undo the laces on Elena’s leather vest, but the two women were too busy to answer. A wicked smile spread over her face and she pulled her cell phone out. She quietly handed it to Marge who was at a better angle to get some close-ups of their faces. Surprisingly the faint sound of the camera option broke the kiss. After that they all decided to go home since it was a weeknight and most of them had to get up early, except for Pat and Elena, of course, who would stay until closing time and beyond.

 

~*~

 

When Marge opened the passenger side door of their car Abby sat down without first pulling up the skirt she was wearing. Since it was one of those subtle signs of submission that had become second nature to her, her Master at first didn’t see it. Only when she looked around after the car computer told her that one of the seatbelts was not fastened, she saw what could only be deliberate disobedience; no seatbelt, no sitting directly on the leather seat.

“Care to explain yourself, little one?” Marge asked.

Abby turned her head and didn’t look up, “I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t think.” She also didn’t try to correct her mistake.

“Brushing your skirt aside is such an automated gesture for you that you even do it on the rare occasions I allow you to wear pants. So, don’t try to tell me that it was not deliberate.”

“When I still forgot to do it, you punished me with a sound spanking, Master,” Abby whispered.

Abby’s eyes were still cast down and Marge made her look up, “You know that all you had to do was ask and I would have considered it. A part of me was looking forward to giving you that spanking on the stage, now, however,…”

“I’m really sorry, Master. I know I shouldn’t have done it just a moment later. Please punish me for my uppity… and for trying to top from the bottom,” Abby added after a moment’s hesitation.

Marge kissed her, not forcefully and passionately but softly, and with a hint of regret, “You will be punished, little one, but not with a spanking, in fact, there won’t be any pain involved. You can consider yourself lucky that you already had some release tonight. It will be the last orgasm for at least a week, and you can be sure that I will not make it easy for you. At the end of the week you may ask for my forgiveness, and I might even give you a spanking.”

“Thank you, Master, for punishing me. I’m sure I won’t let something like this happen again any time soon,” Abby said after she had swallowed hard. She would have preferred a long session in the dungeon, even the rack she feared so much would have been better than having to go without sexual release for the foreseeable future. She knew she didn’t deserve any better…

Marge started the car and drove them home where she led her submissive into the dungeon and teased her ‘til close to her breaking point only to leave her helplessly aroused and too tightly bound to do anything about it.

 

~*~

 

Victoria was uncharacteristically quiet during the drive home, “Are you alright, baby?”

“Yes, Jacqy, I’m fine. Do you think that idea with an amateur night could work out?”

“I’m pretty sure that it will be a resounding success, Tory. It’s perfect to show off one’s sub’s training. There will be many members who won’t be able to resist. Is that why you were so pensive? Planning a scene for me?”

“No, not really, though it might be worth a thought or two. It’s that botched spanking scene and what Abby and Marge said about doing it right. It makes my bottom itch.” They had to stop at a red light and Victoria turned her head to the side to make eye contact with Jacqueline, “Would you please spank me, Mistress, hard, very hard? Please. It’s been so long since I really felt your discipline.”

Jacqueline studied Tory’s face. Her expression told her that she was serious and really wanted to be taken over her knees, but she still had to make sure, “Is that really what you want? I could put you in a tight bondage instead. I don’t want you to curse me if you have to sit on the hard chairs in the court room tomorrow with a blistered and bruised behind.”

“If we were not in the car right now, I would get down on my knees and kiss your feet to beg you. So, I only have my words. Please, Mistress, please spank me, turn my buttocks into a dark shade of red, let me rejoice in your discipline, please.”

Jacqueline put her index finger on Tory’s lips to silence her. She wanted a few quiet minutes to think the request through. Victoria’s nipples were still hard from the teasing and kissing they had done in the Warehouse, but something told the tall sculptor that it was not only Tory’s arousal speaking. The last two weeks they had spent at Jacqueline’s parents at the coast she had spanked her beloved every other day, and she had loved to see and feel Tory’s complete abandon to the discipline. Since then almost five months had passed and she couldn’t remember the last time she had spanked her just for the sake of seeing the colour of her buttocks change.

“Go to the playroom, strip, prepare the spanking chair and select a pair of riding gloves for me,” Jacqueline said after they had arrived home.

Tory hurried to obey and was kneeling in front of the chair when Jacqueline came in. The gloves she had selected were waiting on the seat of the chair and Jacqueline was pleasantly surprised that Tory had chosen the ones made of soft, smooth leather that gave some protection to her hands but still allowed her to feel the changes in her submissive’s behind. They also had thicker gloves, initially meant for holding the reins and driving a wagon; they had almost the same effect on Tory’s skin as a leather paddle and were only used for quick results instead of a long journey, so to speak.

“Get over my knees, my Tory.”

For the first couple of minutes Jacqy only caressed Victoria’s firm buttocks. She could feel the anticipatory tension running through her submissive’s body. She knew that Tory wanted to urge her to finally start but held herself in check for fear of not getting what she wanted. She let her still ungloved hand slide down between Tory’s legs and played with her moist nether lips. Jacqueline was quickly rewarded with more wetness, but the tension in Tory’s body got worse instead of better.

“This is your last chance to opt out, my love. Remember that you have court most of the day tomorrow. You don’t want one of the judges to ask you why you’re squirming in your seat, do you?” she said.

“Please, Mistress, spank me. My performance in court is always better when my buttocks are aching or my breasts are burning in remembrance of the riding crop. I have the closing in the Adamson case tomorrow; with the evidence base we have, I need all the help I can get. Please Mistress.”

“I love you, my Tory.” Jacqueline bent down and kissed Tory’s soft skin. “Try to relax, love. You are allowed to come whenever you want, but not for the first twenty-five strokes. I want you to count them, after the twenty-fifth you will stop counting.”

Victoria relaxed considerably even before the first slap hit her, and while she counted the strokes she became aware how much she had missed the feeling, the familiar unpredictability of a sound spanking: you knew the slap or stroke would come but there was no telling where it would hit or how hard it would be. Lately their play sessions had been centred on bondage, teasing and orgasm control, not on discipline, and it had been weeks since she had last earned a punishment.

“Twenty-five.”

Jacqueline once again took a few minutes to caress the now slightly red behind. It was still far from the colour she wanted Tory’s buttocks to have, but she had yet to use the gloves. She put one on and started again.

The next stroke was twice as hard as the ones before, more a smack than a slap. Tory relaxed even more and her Mistress rewarded her by settling into an even rhythm, alternating between the left and the right butt cheek and leaving just enough time between strokes to let the pain flare up. It felt so good, so right that she quickly lost count of the number of strokes.

She began to cry, silently, and the last of the tension left her body. Tory unconsciously spread her legs a bit wider. Her clitoris was throbbing and her inner muscles clenched in rhythm with the smacks raining down on her behind. It was bliss. And though her body was relaxed, she needed all of her willpower not to arch into the strokes. She knew her Mistress had a dim view on such behaviour, to her it was uppity, regardless of how instinctive it really was.

Her Mistress must have seen the evidence of her arousal between her thighs. The spanking stopped and two leather clad fingers were thrust into her sex. She felt pressure against her clit and heard Jacqueline’s order to come.

And she lost her fight against her need in more than one regard. She pressed back against her Mistress’ fingers and came, and just as she had feared the fingers were gone, but instead of leaving her hanging, Jacqueline resumed the spanking. The smacks were just as hard as before, and had Victoria been capable of such reasoning she would have known that her Mistress would feel the spanking just as keenly in the palm of her hand as she would on her buttocks.

Jacqueline kept her rhythm up until the last of Tory’s orgasm had ebbed out. She kept it up until Tory’s breathing had evened out and returned to a more normal sequence. Only then did she decrease the force of her strokes and slowly guided her beloved back to reality.

She pulled her up and in her arms. She kissed the beautiful face that appeared even more beautiful for the tears staining Tory’s cheeks, “I love you, my Tory. You were so beautiful, so perfect. Thank you for giving yourself to me.”

Victoria rested her head against her Mistress’ shoulder. Here in Jacqueline’s arms was the safest place in the world. She knew she should answer her Mistress’ compliment with words of her own, but she also knew that her lover didn’t expect her to speak directly after an intense session – and though the spanking had been relatively short compared to their other play sessions, it had been intense. It also had not really been a play session, but a gift her Mistress had given her, a wonderful, perfect gift.

They stayed like this for long minutes with Victoria held in her Mistress’ arms. Jacqueline stroked the naked back and finally her hand slipped deep enough to touch the crimson behind. Instead of flinching Tory pressed against the hand and Jacqueline gently kissed her forehead. Then she was lifted off her feet and carried over to the bed. Her tortured buttocks hit the silk sheets and soft mattress. She moaned in pain but that quickly changed to a bright smile when she saw the fire in her Mistress’ eyes.

Jacqueline’s gloved hand caressed Tory’s shaven mons and she knew she was in for another night of sweet and vigorous lovemaking. She expected to be entered and fucked hard, instead Jacqueline and her hand were suddenly gone. She raised her head and saw her Mistress at one of the wall cabinets holding their toys.

“Close your eyes, baby,” Jacqueline ordered.

Tory felt cuffs put around her wrists. Her Mistress pulled her a bit up to fasten them directly to the rings at the sides of the headboard. Her arms now were spread wide and she felt deliciously helpless. Jacqueline knelt between her spread legs, the mattress shifted under her. She was entered deeply by something big and hard but was wet enough not to feel any pain at the intruder. It took all of her willpower to keep her eyes closed, but luckily she didn’t have to do it for long.

“Open your eyes and look at me, my Tory.”

Her Mistress’ gaze held her, grounded her while she built a fast, thrusting rhythm, enter deeply, remove the thick shaft ‘til its tip grazed her clitoris, ram it back in. Tory’s inner muscles clenched, time and again frustrated by the toy’s absence. She was frantic with need by the time her Mistress finally stayed inside and allowed her to come.

The next morning her Mistress’ first order of business after their shared shower was to put some soothing lotion on Tory’s red and swollen behind. To Victoria’s surprise the lotion didn’t contain an additional painkiller, and though a tiny part of her dreaded the court day ahead, a bigger part relished the challenge. She even was looking forward to the Adamson closing.

 

~*~

 

While the jury in the Adamson case was deliberating Sandra called Victoria between surgeries. She knew that her friend had been anxious about the case and her closing statement. Tory told her that she had a good feeling about it and also told her about the wonderful end of the last night.

Sandra laughed, “So, are you’re rubbing your burning ass right now? Because I am. AJ was all hot and bothered by your display, Jacqy’s and yours. So, she bent me over the spanking horse and gave me a sound caning. I wasn’t allowed to count but I guess it were about eighteen. I can feel every single one of them through my scrubs, and then she put on a harness and took me anally. Goddess, I felt so full. I could barely walk when she led me to our bed. On the way I tried to rub the welts and AJ put my hands in thick leather mittens and fastened them to the headboard. It was such a perfect end for the evening.”

“So, tell me, Sandy, if your Mistress didn’t allow you to rub your behind yesterday, what makes you think that she would condone it now?” Tory asked with a mischievous smile the other woman couldn’t see.

“Oh crap. I didn’t even think about that.”

“If I were you I would confess my lack of control to my Mistress. You might come out of it with another spanking…”

 

The END

 

 

 

 

13


End file.
